


“Just a flesh wound.”

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Bickering, Canon-Typical Violence, Enemies, Friendship, M/M, Platonic Relationships, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 08:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17220422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Request:  “Can I get a fic with Kozik and Tig in the marines wrestling or on the battlefield please”





	“Just a flesh wound.”

“Come on asshole! Let’s see what ya got.”

Tig growled as Kozik taunted him, pulling his shirt off and flexing his muscles. TIg was a bit older than him though not by much. He was however astronomically more annoying than he should be and while Tig didn’t necessarily want to play into him, the thought of getting him in an armbar and causing him to tap out like a pussy was alluring. Tig eventually nodded, pointing threateningly at the blonde. 

“You’re on.” 

The rest of the guys in the surrounding bunks laughed and cheered, hopping down or rolling over to get a view of the show that they two rivals were going to put on. They didn’t have much for entertainment out here an da fight was always welcomed. The tension and animosity between the two men were tangible and while no one around knew why it was funny nonetheless. Both Tig and Kozik closed in on each other, one circling the other, knees bent as they waited for their moment to attack. TIg was more of a brawler while Kozik did better work on the ground, so he already had an upper hand. Tig would have to be quick on his toes and brutal to make this work. They both continued circling, figuring the other out when Kozik had enough and lunged at Tig, his full weight hitting Tig in the upper legs. He managed to regain his balance without falling and took Kozik’s head in a hold, pushing him back and trying to get the upper hand. He managed to stay on top for only a few seconds before Kozik had flipped them over, Kozik now on top and grasping onto Tig, practically putting him into a chokehold with his own arm. 

The brunette growled and tossed his head back, catching Kozik in the cheek. He cursed and loosened his grip, shoving at Tig. 

“I thought we agreed on no actual hitting.” 

Tig rolled over and kneeled low, eyeing Kozik with predatory eyes and a wicked smile. 

“I lied.” 

The grunt from Tig was deep and Kozik lurched at him, tackling him and rolling around with him on the dusty floor of the barracks.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Shit!” 

Tig cursed as a bullet whizzed past his head, so close he could hear the whistling of the air as it went by. He ducked down quickly, hiding and leaning against the sandbags that were stacked up in front of him, eyes wide as he saw Kozik running over completely exposed from his spot a good 10 feet away. Kozik dodged the bullets and threw himself down beside Tig, roughly grasping his shoulders and shaking him.

“Trager!” 

“What?!” 

Kozik let him go at the sound of his voice, blowing out a breath a relief. 

“Fuck man, I saw that round go right at you and you crashed down into the bags. I thought you got hit.”

“What the fuck do you care?”

Kozik grimaced and shoved him away, disgusted at his words. 

“Oh come the fuck on man. We’ve known each other for years. You know I would fucking care if you got hit. Even if maybe you wouldn’t feel the same for me.”

“Oh fuck off.”

The two had their bickering cut short as a mortar went off a little too close for comfort, dirt, mud, and blood, rocketing into the air and spraying all over them, huge chunks of rocks raining down as well. Their spat was forgotten then at that moment, the two of them fisting a hand into the front of the other’s vest and hauling the other up, running across the field in the cover of the dust and smoke to the rallying point. Halfway there, another shell blew, this time a shard of shrapnel lodging itself into Kozik’s thigh. His scream echoed and he dropped down, nearly pulling Tig down with him. Without thinking, Tig leaned down and took hold of Kozik’s fatigues, bending at the knees and hoisting his brother up and over his shoulders, carrying him over to where a few other men from their platoon were, pushing the air out of his lungs as he dropped him down onto the floor, immediately looking over his leg to survey the damage. The hole wasn’t too bad, maybe an inch and a half wide and 3 cm deep. Tig could see the glittering of the metal in the wound and nodded to himself. 

“It ain’t that deep. The medic will get you fixed up in no time.” 

Kozik nodded harshly, grinding his teeth together at the pain and taking a look for himself. 

“Just a flesh wound.” 

Tig and couple of their other guys laughed tiredly, humor in a nonhumorous moment. Tig nodded and locked eyes with Kozik, wearing a smirk. 

“Yeah. No such luck getting rid of your dumb blonde ass this time.”


End file.
